Punishment and Pleasure
by FatherG
Summary: Ron walks in on Fred and George having sex. When they spot their younger brother, they quickly drag him in and find blackmail material to use against him to keep him from telling their parents. Weasley-Cest, PWP, Smut, Lemon, One-Shot.


A/N: All right, I've never really written a smut fanfic, which was a one shot, PWP. So I hope you guys enjoy this! This was requested by a friend! She wanted a huge Weasley-cest! Hope you enjoy! Oh, also, I have never written an orgie before, so that was relatively difficult. I also haven't written a lemon in a while so I hope it's decent!

**Disclaimer: All rights, characters, locations, and any other things mentioned in this fanfiction belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Punishment and Pleasure

Ron was heading up to his room when he stopped by Fred and George's room. There were strange sounds coming from the room. He placed his ear to the door listening. Moans and various other noises, barely escaped the thick wooden door. After a moment, he silently turned the door knob, gently opening the door enough to peek inside. In that moment, Ron had to muffle a gasp. He shuddered at the image; his older, twin brothers were completely naked and fucking each other!

Within the amount of time it took for Ron to back away in horror and look back he had lost sight of his brothers. A moment later, the door to the twins' room was thrown open and Ron pulled inside. With a thud the door was slammed shut; a clicking noise informed Ron the door was now locked. His two brothers look from each other, down to him, and back at each other.

"Well," Fred was the first to speak, "I guess our charms weren't well enough to muffle the sound completely, huh, brother?"

"I agree. Or else our snooping little brothers wouldn't come prodding our business!" George responded with a nod.

George dug through his clothes and withdrew his want. He waved it towards the bedroom door, walls, floor, and ceiling. He nodded with a smile of approval before dropping the wand amidst the clothing again. He stood beside his twin brother again looking down at his younger brother.

"So, what were you doing, peeking in on us? Wanting to join the fun?" George asked.

Somehow, Ron's face turned an even brighter red. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something; but no words came out, just noises of terror and shock. His brothers laughed at this.

"What should we do with him?" Fred inquired.

"I think we should explain ourselves first. Then we should we test our new product on him. Something to keep him from telling Mum, you know?" George suggested.

His brother nodded and one of the twins turned around and bent over, picking up a box. As Ron sat on the floor of his brothers' bedroom, he was given a view of his brother's ass. He turned his head away in disgust quickly, closing his eyes. Fred turned back around, holding a box.

"Okay, Ron, open your eyes. We're working on a new product. Eggs Erotic, all it takes is one bite and they're humping the first thing in sight," Fred held up a small, yellow candy that was shaped like a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean. "It contains something similar to a strong love potion. But, it works more as a stimulant, a strong one. It clouds the judgment of the imbiber and puts them in a near feral state you could say. All they want is release!"

Horror filled Ron as he realized what his brother now meant moments before. They were testing their new product on him! It would keep him from telling on them!

"Is that why you two were . . ." Ron began unable to finish.

"Porking? No mate!" George grinned widely. He threw an arm around Fred's shoulder, "Fred and I discovered a few years ago we liked each other. You know, we really liked each other!"

"Who knows?"

"Well, Bill was the only one to know. We talked him to him about rather extensively. We just felt this wasn't the kind of situation you went to Percy about," George informed his younger brother, the two broke out into laughter. "Now, of course, you know."

"But wouldn't an Unbreakable Vow be far more appropriate?"

"Nope!" the two spoke in unison.

"If we do that, we can't test out our product on a third source," Fred said as he circled around and held his brother still.

Ron tried to fight his older brother off but it was too late, George had put the candy in Ron's mouth and held it shut until finally the boy swallowed the candy whole. His brothers backed away smiling. Ron sat there for a few moments. Nothing had happened. Seconds ticked by and suddenly a bulge formed in his pants. Fred and George patted each other on the shoulder. They bent down, one helping Ron with his shirt, the other helping him with his pants.

George's mouth engulfed Ron's head and then his whole member. Meanwhile, Fred made handiwork of Ron's confused state to capture his mouth and slide his tongue into his brother's mouth. Ron's hands, with their own will, snaked into George's hair and pushed down, his hips thrusting up. A groan escaped his lips; his mind was clouded by absolute pleasure and the need for more.

Fred took a moment to lean down and join George's ministrations to Ron's cock. He ran his tongue up and down the bottom side of Ron's cock. He ran his fingers inside Ron's inner thighs. A finger snaked inside the younger red headed boy. As the finger entered him he groaned. While George continued sucking, Fred drew away and added a second saliva coated finger into his brother. Ron's eyes grew wide at the monumental pleasure that coursed through his body.

Fred began to make a scissoring motion, Ron's hips involuntarily thrust in response. He groaned a few incoherent words of warning as he came, spilling his seed into George's mouth. The identical boys stood up and began to kiss over their younger brother who was recuperating from the effects of the treat.

The doorknob to the bedroom creaked as it was turned and time stood still for a few seconds. Ron's mind was clearly from its hazy state and Fred and George stopped their kissing to stare at the door in horror. A dark figure peered into the room. Bill entered into the room, closing ghte door behind himself locking it.

"Well, well, well," he said looking down at Ron and looking over at his twin brothers. "Fred, George, you two promised you wouldn't use this on anyone else," he mockingly scolded his brothers.

"Aw, but Bill, he's so pretty, I just couldn't help myself!" Fred mockingly whined.

"Come on Fred, what really happened?" Bill inquired.

"First of all, I'm not Fred, I'm George! And he walked in on us we needed something to use against him from telling Mum!" Fred spoke with a snide grin.

"Fred, you can't fool me. Your cock is slightly bigger than George's, you two can't fool me," Bill retorted.

The twins stepped forward to either side of Bill. One gently placed a kiss on his good side of his face; the other ran his fingers down the scars gently. It used to bother him when they would poke at his scars or mock him for it. But from Bill's expression and the growing tent in his pants, he seemed to quite enjoy it now.

"Oh, come on Bill, let's have some fun. We didn't even know you were coming home or we would have taken care of Ron quicker and made preparations!" George seductively whispered in Bill's ear, running his tongue along the lobe and gently nibbling on it.

"Yeah, want us to take care of Ron?" Fred's ministrations were all most identical to George's, except he also took the time to rub his hands up inside Bill's shirt.

"Well," Bill pondered, "I think we should let him stay. Join in the fun. If you gave him one of those devilish little treats of yours, he should have enough to go for another round or two."

A part of Ron's brain screamed that this was completely unnatural, disgusting, and horrific! Another part of his brain was much quieter than the voice of reason yet its soft whispers drowned out any other thought. It reminded him of the many pleasures he experienced just moments before and promised twice as much.

"Uh huh" he groaned, his groin was all ready hard again from watching the treatment Bill was receiving.

Bill grabbed up Ron, and brought him over the bed. Bill's clothes were off in the blink of an eye. Fred and George began rubbing their hands over Ron's body, stopping to play with his nipples. The half-werewolf took Ron's throbbing member into his hand and began beating the young boy off. The eldest Weasley reached over to the night stand and grabbed up a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount on his member and passed the bottle off to Fred.

"All right Ron, get ready, this is going to hut a bit at first," Bill warned, he placed his younger brother's legs over his shoulders and placed the head of his manhood at Ron's tight entrance.

Meanwhile, George had bent over the bed. It gave Fred easy access to his ass and let him capture Ron's lips in a sensuous kiss. After lubing his cock, Fred wasted no time inserting his cock into his twin's entrance. He pushed his cock into George, his head pushed through the ring of muscles. George groaned into the kiss as Fred finished putting himself in. Fred's thrusts began slow and deep. After a few moments his paced had picked up to fast and shallow thrusts, slowly making them longer and deeper.

Bill began moving forward, sliding it in. Ron's hands curled into fists, he clenched the sheets of the bed. George's kiss seemed to keep his mind off the pain. George pulled away, and he and Fred adjust so George was now standing against the side of the bed, Fred continued his thrusting. Taking advantage of this position, George grabbed his younger brother's head and stuck his member into Ron's mouth. His eyes fluttered before closing in absolute pleasure and bliss.

Bill had complete sheathed himself in Ron's tight, virgin ass. He sat there a moment, continuing on jacking his brother off while he adjusted to such the large intrusion. While Ron continued to desperately sucked his older brother's cock, Bill began to pull out before slamming himself back in. Ron moaned and groaned around George's cock while Bill began to thrust. The vibrations nearly sent George over the edge. Names were moaned and groans escaped their lips as the four brothers continued their actions.

"Mmmmm," was all Ron could muster as he gave in to pleasure. An explosive climax covered his body in cum. Bill grinned, leaned down licking some off his younger brother's body, and licked his lips thoughtfully.

Bill followed not long after, the youngest Weasley's all ready tight entrance clamped down on his large member. A howl escaped the half-wolf as he filled his brother's ass with warm seed and he leaned down and bit down on Ron's neck. Fred continued thrusting into George; while George continued thrusting into Ron's hair, he had grabbed a handful of his younger brother's hair as he continued to thrust. Despite Ron being a virgin and lack of sex-related skills, the treatment his mouth and tongue offered George's cock caused the twin to groan as sign of his near release. Then, his bitter seed was filling Ron's mouth. Ron swallowed the seed with ease. Finally, Fred was the last to cum.

After the four brothers finished, they all managed to barely climb into bed. They each took turns engaging in deep kisses with each other.

"So, Ron," Bill started, "You're not gonna tell Mum are you?"

"Bloody hell no! Next time you guys want to test products, let me know!" he grinned as Bill leaned down and captured his lips.

The End.


End file.
